


The Huntress Wet Plight

by MrsLittleleaks (MrsLittletall)



Series: Soulsborne Omo Stuff [7]
Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: Desperation, Gen, Omorashi, Pee, Urination, female omorashi, nothing too bad, partial wetting, the warning is mostly there for canon typical violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:17:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22160122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsLittletall/pseuds/MrsLittleleaks
Summary: This work contains Omorashi which is a trope about pee desperation and wetting.Out on the hunt Maria has to face that there aren't bathrooms readily available when the town is plagued by beasts.
Relationships: Gehrman the First Hunter & Lady Maria of the Astral Clocktower
Series: Soulsborne Omo Stuff [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1473239
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	The Huntress Wet Plight

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request from the Omorashi message board.
> 
> Note: Because of the weird nature of Omorashi, I prefer to not rate the fic and I chose to not use archive warnings, so that you know that you will get into something that isn't exactly super wholesome or fluffy to a lot of people. Please leave now if you aren't into pee desperation, I am sure there are plenty of other stories that are more suited for you.

It was the night of the hunt and Maria asked herself where her mistake laid. 

She usually always made sure to use the bathroom before the night of the hunt, the beasts weren't exactly known to patiently wait for a Hunter doing their business before attacking. And she could remember using the bathroom before the hunt, but maybe a little too early?

Had she maybe drank a bit too much water after she had used the bathroom? She tried to recall her water intake, but the only thing she could remember was that she occasionally sipped on a bottle. 

Thinking about it, it could be that she had drunk far more water than she had intended. 

Fact was, she was out on the hunt, a hunt that usually lasted the whole night, and three hours in, she couldn't deny the need to pee anymore. 

Maria glanced at Gehrman, her mentor and partner in the hunt. She knew she could tell him about her plight, he would understand and could help her out, but she felt a little bit ashamed. She normally could hold it just fine during the hunt, even though it usually meant that she had to rush to the bathroom after the hunt was over. This was the first time where she had the suspicion, that she maybe couldn't hold it until the hunt was over. 

But... it would be sunrise soon. It was a summer night and they only had to manage three to four more hours. Maria was a seasoned huntress despite her young age, she would be able to hold her liquid just fine. She never had seen Gehrman complain and she also never had seen him running to the bathroom. She strived to be a hunter like him. Her bodily needs shouldn't get her down. 

And so Maria banned the nagging sensation in her lower abdomen into the deepest part of her head and continued the hunt. 

It worked well around the first hour. She could feel her need, but it wasn't exactly bad. Maria was perfectly able to move with grace and one beast after the other fell under the combined force of her Rakuyo and Gehrman's Burial Blade. 

However, her concentration didn't last long, her body got very adamant about her need to relieve herself and pulled the thought of her full bladder back at the front of her mind. And after the third beast had almost struck her down because she had been too distracted trying to keep a leak in, Gehrman spoke up. 

“Maria, what's wrong? That is the third beast I had to save you from. Are you hurt?”, he asked, his eyes flashed some concern at her. 

Maria escaped a deep sigh. No, she wasn't hurt, but she would be if she continued to deny her body its need. She knew it was the right thing to speak up: “Gehrman, I know this sounds really strange coming from me, but... I really have to use the bathroom.” 

Gehrman stared at her dumbfounded before saying: “Maria, I am surprised, that is usually Laurence' problem.” 

The remark at their friend's weak bladder didn't fail to make Maria chuckle, which prompted her to cross her legs quickly, even that tiny chuckle made it difficult to hold in. 

“Oh, come on. He isn't that bad.”, she said, but her gaze wandered over the town. “At least he has access to a bathroom whenever he wants, staying in the church and all...” 

“I don't know, he tends to forget stuff when he is busy and he was very busy preparing all the blood vials and blood ministrations for the people who will get injured in the hunt.”, Gehrman said. “But speaking of, you know that all public bathrooms are closed at the night of the hunt and nobody of the citizens will open their door.” 

Maria nodded. “I am very well aware of that. I don't even know why I suddenly have to go so bad. I probably drank too much water. Normally I don't misjudge that badly.” 

“You know that the Healing Church and Odeon Chapel are generally save places during the hunt and it is possible to use the bathrooms there. Do you want us to go back?”, Gehrman asked further. 

“Unfortunately, we are too far away.”, Maria said, noticing how her foot started to jiggle. After she forcefully stopped her body from having such an embarrassing reaction, she continued: “We will need at least one hour, more with all the beasts on the way and I don't think my body can wait that long anymore.” 

“Alright, then let's find a secluded alley.”, Gehrman proposed. “A dead end at best, so that I can keep watch and no beasts can come from behind. It won't take you long to relieve yourself and while it is a risk, you are safer and of more use when you don't have to worry about wetting yourself.” 

Maria considered his suggestion for half a minute before her aching bladder urged her to agree. “Alright, let's find a place like this.”, she said. “And thank you, Gehrman.” 

“You can thank me when you haven't wet yourself.”, Gehrman grinned at her. “I never thought that I would say that, but now I am glad that I have so much experience because Laurence managed to get desperate on a regular basis back in the school.”

“Only back in the school?”, Maria mocked but shut her mouth as she realized that she was in his usual situation right now. “Ugh.. I shouldn't have waited that long, I really really need to go...”, she murmured and sneakily put a hand between her legs as she followed Gehrman. 

“Maria, how long have you waited before telling me? You know I wouldn't get mad.”, Gehrman said. “Besides, earlier we might have had a chance to get back to Odeon Chapel.” 

“Sorry.”, Maria said, suppressing a hiss as she felt another leak threatening to escape. “I thought I would be able to hold it. I was wrong. That was why I spoke up.” 

“At least in this regard you are better than Laurence.”, Gehrman said as she scanned the area surrounding them. “He usually only speaks up when he is like a minute away from wetting himself.” 

“Oh, I can still hold it a little while.”, Maria said. “But I would prefer to find a place soon. I can't guarantee that I can stay dry when another beast attacks.” 

“Understood. Luckily, this area should be mostly safe, we already took care of most of the beasts.”, Gehrman said before he stopped and pointed down an alley. “There. A dead end and only a narrow opening. And there are also boxes standing around, when you want to hide.” 

“You are the only one here and I trust you to not watch.”, Maria said as she tried to stroll down the alley as casually as possible even though Gehrman already knew that she was quite desperate. And of course he had to comment on it.

“Don't waste time, just go.”, he said, turning around and scanning the area in front of the alley, supporting his weight with the burial blade. 

As Maria reached the end of the alley, she turned around to ensure that Gehrman didn't look and then laid her Rakuyo down, near enough that she could still grip it. Then she wiggled out of her pants and squatted down. 

As soon as she had taken in the appropriate position, her bladder let loose, even without her permission and she let out a relieved sigh as a strong stream drummed on the ground below her. 

At first she looked at Gehrman to make sure that he still kept watch and when she was sure about it, she leaned her head back, intending in just relaxing fully in her release when she saw the beast on the roof. 

The next few things seemed to happen in the span of a second. She forcefully managed to stop midstream, pulled her pants up and grabbed for her Rakuyo, thrusting it against the beast as it lunged at her and right as she screamed: “Beast!” Gehrman had turned around and gasped as he saw the situation, hurrying to her position with his weapon ready. 

Maria's bladder didn't take kindly about its release so abruptly stopped and even though she could feel a dull pain in her abdomen and had the feeling that she would wet herself if she let her concentration slip for even one second, she managed to fend off the beast of her throat, stabbing her sword in its eye and as it screamed in pain Gehrman's burial blade managed to behead it. 

“Shit, we didn't think about the roofs.”, Gehrman said, panting as the beast collapsed in front of them in a sea of its own blood. “Are you alright, Maria?” 

“I am...”, she said, but gasped when she felt that after the adrenaline had left her body, her cut off stream had started again full force and soaked her underwear and pants in second. She awkwardly ran back into the alley and pulled her pants down, finishing her piss in a half standing half squatting position, but the damage was done. 

“Damn.”, she cursed, staring at her pants which she reluctantly pulled back up, having to spend the rest of the hunt in wet clothes, but that wasn't so bad as the very obvious dark patch at the front of her pants.

“Come on, Maria, that is easy to cover up.”, Gehrman said and the next thing she knew was that Gehrman had sprayed her with the blood of the dead beast. 

“Gehrman, don't do just do this without warning me first!”, Maria complained but when she looked down at herself, she noticed that the dark patch at her crotch was barely noticeable between all the fresh blood. “Oh... I see, thank you, Gehrman.” 

“Don't mention it.”, Gehrman said. “Let's finish the hunt.” 

“On it.”, Maria said, following Gehrman. “And the sooner we are done the sooner I can get a change of clothes.” 

“I can't wait to tell Laurence about this.”, Gehrman grinned. 

Maria pointed her Rakuyo at Gehrman: “Don't you dare.”


End file.
